


I'm not drunk

by Marmaladica



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, im not in love you are, magic in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaladica/pseuds/Marmaladica
Summary: He is not drunk and in love, there is no magic in Camelot and all knights totally don't ship them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theirblinggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/gifts).



I'm super happy to be your Santa and wish you a lot of magic, love and heartwarming moments in New Year! I wanted to draw more of knights, cuz i know you like them (hell me tooooo!), but sorry at the end it is always only two of them XD

 


End file.
